Love at Last
by Eve-Redeemer-777
Summary: The pharaoh, Atem, is happily married to his queen, Yukika, who was once a servant. Now an injure servant boy is brought to them and becames their personal servant. He is scared, but will he embrace their love? Atemxoc, AtemxocxYugi - Family.
1. Chapter 1: The Boy

Here's a story with Yuki. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

*********************************************************************

Love at Last

Chapter 1: The Boy

In the country of Egypt, there was a proud and happy kingdom. The one who ruled that kingdom was the great Pharaoh Atem, or Yami, and at his side, his queen, Yukika, or Yuki.

Pharaoh Atem had tri-color hair, crimson eyes, tan skin, and a well-built body. He was ruling after his father. He ruled well with kindness to all from noble to slave.

Queen Yukika had midnight blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and an hour glass figure. She came from a different land. In fact, she wasn't royalty until she married Atem, who loves her dearly. She loves her husband just as much.

Together, they ruled Egypt with fairness. They only wanted happiness for everyone.

One day, in the throne room, Pharaoh Atem and Queen Yukika were talking and laughing with each other while waiting to do their duties as the rulers. The priests, Seto, Bakura, Marik, Mahaad, and Isis, were smiling, watching the two lovebirds. One of them named Dair looked annoyed, not really happy about how the Pharaoh ruled.

"Pharaoh!" Tristan and Duke, co-captains of the guard, shouted as they rushed in with an injured boy.

"Forgive us for the intrusion, my pharaoh and my queen, but we found a boy, a slave, who was beaten by his master and was abandoned. We couldn't leave him," Duke said.

The queen gasped and turned to her husband. He nodded to her. Yukika got up and ran up to them to see the boy.

The boy was just a child, about six years old. He was unconscious. He had the same hair as the Pharaoh but had pale skin. His eyes were close, so she couldn't see the child's eyes. If she didn't know better, she could've thought he was their child. What sadden her were the wounds of cuts, bruises and whip markings all over him.

"Fools, you shouldn't waste the pharaoh's time with a useless slave! Return him to his master!" Dair yelled. Queen Yukika looked at him with fear, then she faced to Atem. The young ruler knew the look on his wife's face.

"No," the king refused, "The child will stay with us. He will be our new personal servant. If his master comes looking for him, we'll pay him for the child. Isis, take him to the healing rooms and help him."

Atem knew that the queen already made a spot in her heart for the boy. Seeing the slave child from afar but still well, he was starting to feel the same.

"Yes, my Pharaoh," Isis said. She gently took the child, but he stirred a little and tensed up, not seeing exactly what was going on.

"It's all right now. You're going to be okay," the queen whispered in his ear. The boy relaxed. He didn't know the voice, but he was glad that it wasn't his master. Isis took him away to get better.

Yukika ran into Atem's arms. "Thank you, Yami," she whispered.

"Anything for you, Yuki," he whispered back.

The truth was Yukika was once a slave herself. She was beaten and whipped a lot for silly reasons. She even had the most cruelest master in the whole world for five years.

When he got ready to sell her at age fifteen, she was sold to the Pharaoh, a teenager then, to serve. By that time, Yukika got frighten easily and didn't want to feel anymore pain. When she became the Pharaoh's personal servant, she was very scared.

As time went by, she got better. Atem never punished her for foolish things, and because she was a good servant, he had no reason to. He protected her from those who wished her to be harmed. She, who had learned to protect her master with fighting skills and pressure points, protected him too as much as she could when he was in danger. He treated her like a friend. They fell in love, but they never told each other for they knew that as Pharaoh, Atem had to marry a princess.

It all changed when there was an attack at the palace. Atem was in danger. A warrior was about to pierce him with a sword, but Yukika took it for him. She was badly injured yet survived.

For weeks, she was unconscious, fading by the day. Atem was too busy with his duties to see her. He wanted to see her badly though. All priests wanted him to see her too. They liked her as well. All but Dair. When Isis reported that Yukika was at the edge of death, Atem abandon what he was doing and ran to see her at once. At the sound of his voice, she finally reacted and began to recover. Atem and the priests knew that she should be rewarded for saving the Pharaoh's life and risking her own.

Yukika refused the thought of it. She was just happy that Atem was okay. That's why she threw herself in harm's way for him. She loved him that much to die in his place.

Now everyone in the palace knew that Atem and Yukika were in love but respected the law. Isis found Yukika's family tree and found that she was a distant descendant of a royal family in her land. Her ancestor, who was a cousin or a sister to the heir, was kidnapped. So that led all the way to Yukika who was born into slavery and sold over seas. She was qualified as a princess. Happily, she told the news to Atem, Yukika, and the priests.

Overjoyed, Atem admit his feelings and she did the same. Yukika was then in courtship with the pharaoh and no longer a servant. He started to call her 'Yuki' and she called him 'Yami'. Their love grew everyday. They married at age twenty.

Even though Yukika mostly recover from the horrors as a servant, she was still touching about the subject of servants and slaves being mistreated. The scars on her back faded a great deal but still were visible. Atem took them as a reminder to make sure she is never harmed and always loved.

Though that boy was young, it appeared to the queen that he got worse treatment than she had. It hurt her to think of such cruelty to anyone, let alone a child.

________________________________________________

"I ordered for the small room to be ready for the boy, but when they finish treating him, they can put him on our bed. The room should be very comfortable and warm for him. I hope it will be good enough," Atem rambling to Yukika. She couldn't help but giggle whenever he did this.

"Yami, it's fine. You're doing all you can do for the child. From the looks of him, he probably just needs a lot of love," she said. He sighed.

"You sure know a lot about these things. I wouldn't know the first thing for a child who was that hurt," he said.

"Yami, you know that love was helped me. I stopped shaking when I felt something was wrong, stopped fearing that it would lead to punishment, and stopping worrying that I would do something in the future to feel pain. It was your love that saved me. Love can save that child," Yukika explained. She knew that it will take even more love to save him though.

The couple reached their room to the slave child on their bed as excepted. They approached it to see that he was bandaged and sleeping peacefully.

"You know, when he wakes up seeing the pharaoh and queen, he might not react well," Atem said.

"That's why we have to go easy on him," she said.

Suddenly, the child slowly woke-up, revealing that he had beautiful amethyst eyes that was look so pure and innocent that shocked them. He was confuse that he was on something so soft. He looked up to see he was in a fancy room. What shocked him the most was that the pharaoh and the queen was there. He was scared now.

"Hello," Yukika said kindly, "Our guards found you and brought you to us. We would like you to become our personal servant. Don't worry. No harm will come to you, sweetie."

"You can call me 'Yami' and you can call my wife 'Yuki'. Those are our nicknames and we won't mind if you use them," Atem added. He had already talked about this with the priest. Given that he was just a kid, it was a good idea.

"T-T-Thank you, your highness," the child said, unsure of really calling the rulers those names.

"What is your name, little one?" Yukika asked.

"Y-Yugi... my queen," the boy answered and was surprised when she giggled a little bit.

"That's a cute name. It kinda rhythms with 'Yuki'," she answered. Atem chuckled at her, then turned to the child.

"Well, Yugi, from now on, you will be our personal servant. Welcome."

********************************************

Preview: Yugi is starting up as the pharaoh and the queen's servant. He's scared, but he wants to trust them. Will he be able to?


	2. Chapter 2: The New Life

Here's chapter two. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 2: The New Life

"W-What do you want me to do, M-Master and Mistress," asked little Yugi, the new personal servant of the pharaoh and the queen.

"First of all, we would like you to rest. According to Isis, our healer, you should be okay tomorrow," Yukika answered.

"Being a personal servant, all you have to is do as we tell you. We are the only ones who you serve and punish you," Atem explained. When he said 'punish', the boy became scared.

"Don't worry. We won't do that unless you do something wrong. We aren't the types to punish for no reason. So if you're good, I doubt anything will happen. It's all right," said the queen.

"Now your room is at behind that door. You'll be safe and sound in there. It should be comfortable for you," the pharaoh told the boy.

"If that's my room, Master, then why am I in here?" Yugi asked.

"We wanted to see if you are all right. We thought it would better if it was in our bed," Yuki answered, "It's time for us to eat. Then let's go to sleep."

Food was brought in. Yugi, who wasn't use to the large amount, ate silently. Afterward, Queen Yukika led Yugi to his little room. He laid down, feeling comfortable like when he was in their bed.

Yugi still was scared of his new master and mistress. He worried that they would eventually become like his former master. With these fears, he fell to sleep.

________________________________________________

Morning came, and Atem woke-up first. He yawned, then smiled when he saw his still sleeping wife. He kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, my beloved," he said as she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Morning," she said, sitting up, "I'm going to check on Yugi." She was about to get up, but her husband pulled her back down.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked playfully.

She giggled, know what he was talking about. "Oopsie, sorry about that, my love." She kissed him.

"Better. Now you can see the boy," Atem said.

"Thank you."

Yukika got up with Atem following her. They went into Yugi's room to see that he was still asleep and having a nightmare.

"Oh, poor thing," she said.

"Yeah, I remember when you had nightmares like that. It was awful to watch then and it is now too," the pharaoh agreed.

"Yugi, it's time to wake-up now," Yukika said gently.

Yugi opened his eyes to see his new master and mistress. He jumped and fell to his knees, fearing he was in trouble for sleeping longer than them.

"Stand up, Yugi," Atem ordered. Slowly, the boy went up to his feet.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Yukika.

"Yes, Mistress. I feel much better," he answered.

"That's good. Breakfast is coming in. After we eat and change, we have to go to the throne. I want you, Yugi, to be near the queen at all times unless she or I tell you otherwise. That is your job so far," Atem said kindly.

"Yes Master."

________________________________________________

After eating breakfast and changing clothes, they walked to the throne room. Yugi followed quietly in clothes that represented that he was the pharaoh and the queen's personal servant. They both thought he was very cute in them.

"Good morning, your highness," Seto, Atem's cousin, greeted as they entered the room.

"Good morning, cousin," Atem said back.

"How's your new servant?" asked Marik. Atem and Yukika moved aside so the six priests could see him.

"As you can see, he's okay now," Atem answered.

"Hello, what's your name? How old are you?" Mahaad asked.

"I-I'm Y-Yugi. I'm f-five," the boy struttered. The queen's eyes widen. The boy was that bad of a condition, and he was just five years old. Most slave children just get started at that age. It was too early to beat someone for any reason. His former master must have been very cruel.

"Don't look at our faces, slave!" Dair yelled. Yugi's eyes widen. Slaves weren't oppose to look at their masters' faces. He forgotten that rule after all that happened.

Yugi looked down at the floor, close his eyes, and started to shake slightly in fear that he was going to be punished for all the times he looked at the pharaoh and the queen's faces. But he didn't except what happened next.

"Dair! Don't order our _servant _like that. You know the rules. Now remember this, Yugi and any other slave and servant can look at our faces. They are as much human as we are. Don't you remember I told you this when you said that same thing to Yuki," Atem shouted. Yugi was confused. Before she married the Pharaoh, wasn't Yukika a princess? Why would Dair order a princess not to look at his face like a servant?

"Yugi, look up. It's okay," Yukika said, putting a hand on the little one's shoulder. Yugi jumped at the touch. Atem saw it.

"Yugi, you did nothing wrong. Lift your head," Yukika said. Yugi took it as an order and lifted his head.

"You don't have to worry about it, Yugi. Ignore Dair and you'll be fine," Atem said to assure that he wasn't in trouble. Yugi nodded. Atem sat on his throne with Yukika on his left on her throne, and Yugi sat on the floor at the queen's left.

They began their duties.

________________________________________________

Yugi was carrying his master, mistress, and his own dinner on a tray. He was shown the way to the kitchen and received the food. Atem told him that most of the time he would get their food for them. That and running errands would be the only reasons why he would leave their sides.

As Yugi walked towards their room, he was almost there when he accindently bumped into a guard who was coming back from the outside gates of the palace.

"Hey, watch it, slave!" he snarled at the poor little thing and punched him. Yugi fell to the ground in pain. The food was everywhere. The guard kicked him, causing him to whimper.

"Stop it this instant!" an angry booming voice yelled. The guard turned around. There stood the pharaoh with his arms crossed in anger and the queen was behind him looked at the scene in horror.

"What is going on?" Atem asked.

"This slave purposely bumped into me," the guard lied. Yugi looked up scared that they would believe him.

"Whatever our personal servant did is our job to see if he is to be punish or not. In this case, it looks like he is the innocent victim. You have no right to hurt him. If I see you hurting him again, you will be thrown into the dungeons. Is that clear?" Atem said.

"Crystal, my pharaoh," the guard responded. He didn't know that the kid was the pharaoh's personal servant. He should've been paying attention to his clothing. He glard at the boy who was spared.

"Yugi!" Yukika called. She ran over to the trembling boy.

"I-I'm sorry, Mistress. I didn't mean to cause trouble... "

"Yugi, I know that the guard lied. You don't have to worry," the pharaoh told him. He pick up the boy and walk into their room with his wife by his side.

Yugi was surprise that they help him twice. He was still scared, and yet it was slowly disappearing as time goes on.

*********************************************************************

Preview: The priest tell Yugi about the past of the servant, Yukika.

(Sorry if the whole rules are different in reality about servants. I wanted to show that Atem is different from most masters.)


	3. Chapter 3: Once Upon a Time

Here's chapter three. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 3: Once upon a time...

Yugi was running through the halls. He just finish an errand for his master and was heading back.

Yugi was still scared of Atem and Yukika, but he felt a little bit comfortable around them. He still had his defenses up as he was gradually trusts them. He had to admit they were nice. He wanted to get close to them.

Suddenly, while deep in thought, he bumped into someone and fell to the ground. He looked up to Seto and all the other priests except Dair. He began to tremble.

"Oh Yugi, are you okay?" asked Isis.

"Y-Yes, Priestess. I'm sorry for bumping into you, Priest Seto. I-I wasn't paying attention. Please forgive me," Yugi answered.

"It's fine, Yugi," Seto told him.

"Man, this reminds me of the queen in her days of a servant," Bakura said to Marik.

"Q-Queen Yukika was a servant? I thought she had to be a princess to marry the pharaoh," said Yugi hesitantly.

"Yes Yugi, let's tell you about your mistress," Mahaad said.

As they told the story to the young servant, they remembered it all clearly:

**'"Pharaoh, we have bought you a new slave," said one of guards after he did what he was order to do: find a new slave or servant and buy him or her.**

**"Thank you. Tell me everything the previous master told you that made you buy him or her," Atem said.**

**"The slave is a beautiful girl. She looks like a loyal one. Her master I bought her from said that one of her masters taught her to defend her masters. I felt that she was safe and could protect you when you needed it," explained the guard.**

**"She sounds like a good choice. Bring her in," Atem ordered.**

**"Yes, my Pharaoh."**

**The guard left and he returned with a girl whose wrists were chained together like a prisoner.**

**The girl was very beautiful. She looked like she wasn't from Egypt. She had midnight blue hair, blue eyes that were looking at the ground, pale skin, and a fair figure. What bother the young king was the chains on her wrists, the fresh cut on her cheek, and blood on the rags they called clothes.**

**When the guard stopped, the girl fell to her knees in respect.**

**"Why are there chains on her wrists?" asked the pharaoh.**

**"She was like that when she was delivered to me after I bought her," the guard answered**

**"Tell me your name and age," Atem ordered.**

**"Y-Yukika. I'm fifteen," she answered softly.**

**"Well then, Yukika, from now on, you will be my personal servant. Guard, take off those chains. Isis, tend to her for any wounds from her last master and dress in her new clothes," Atem said.**

**The orders were carried out. Now that Atem thought about when he said that she would be his personal servant, he noticed that she was shaking.**

**________________________________________________**

**When Pharaoh Atem reached his room, there stood his new personal servant, Yukika. She was dressed in the clothes that show that she was only his servant.**

**When Yukika show the pharaoh walked in, she kneeled down to the ground.**

**"Stand up, Yukika, and look at me," he ordered. She obeyed. Atem was able to see her sparkling, yet frighten eyes.**

**"Welcome to the palace."**

**"T-Thank you," Yukika said shakily.**

**"Your room is behind that door over there. You should be comfortable. Your job is basically to do as I say. Today I would like you to rest. Tomorrow, you will be by my side until I order otherwise," Atem said.**

**"Y-Yes M-Master," she said.**

**"Now you can go to your room and rest. Food will come soon."**

**With a bow, Yukika went into her room. She was surprised that had a bed. When she laid down on it, she found that it strangely warm and comfy. She relaxed until food came.**

**________________________________________________**

**That night, Atem heard something from Yukika's room. He peeked inside. Yukika was tossing in her bed. She was sweating and teary-eyed as she suffered from a nightmare. Atem felt helpless as he watch her.**

**________________________________________________**

**The next day, Yukika followed Atem to the throne.**

**"Morning cousin, priests," greeted the pharaoh.**

**"Morning, how's the new servant?" asked Seto.**

**"I think she's okay," Atem answered, "Yukika, these are the priests, my cousin, Seto; Bakura; Marik; the top magician/wise man Mahaad; head healer, Isis; and Dair."**

**The servant girl looked up to see who was who, but Dair slapped her across the face hard. She fell to the floor from the force.**

**"Don't look at our faces, especially the pharaoh's!" he yelled.**

**"Dair! What do you think you're doing? She's my personal servant. So I can punish her if I see it is fit for her actions. She looked up to see who you were as I introduced you. You had no right to slap her, and frankly, I would like her to look at our faces than be staring at the ground like it's the most interesting thing in the world," the pharaoh lectured. Then he turned to the fallen girl. She was trembling, still laying on the ground where she landed.**

**"Yukika," he called. She responded by lifting her head a little, but her face was hidden.**

**"I-I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I didn't mean to look at your faces," she said hashily.**

**"Yukika, you're not in trouble. Stand up," Atem said as he helped her on her feet.**

**"I'm sorry," she apologized again.**

**"Don't be. You're fine. Now look at me."**

**Yukika looked up at him. He could see a bruise forming on her cheek. He gently touched it. She showed no pain from the touch.**

**"Come, you must sit at my right and remain there until I say so," he told her.**

**"Yes, Master."**

**________________________________________________**

**"Get up, slave!" ordered a nobleman who was walking in the halls. He had tripped Yukika and was now kicking her, despite seeing the clothes of the pharaoh's personal servant. The nobleman pulled out a personal whip from his belt.**

**"Hey!" a bold male voice yelled.**

**"Don't get in my way!" the man said, swinging the whip to the person without seeing him. Yukika saw the person. She jump up and ran to him.**

**"Master, watch out!" she cried. The servant girl pushed back Atem and took the whip strike for him. Since this man acted against her master, her instincts reacted. In amazing speed, she reached and push a point at his neck. The man became unconscious.**

**"What did you do?" Atem asked curiously.**

**"I hit a pressure point, Master. He'll wake-up in a few hours," Yukika explained.**

**"When he does, he will be punish for harming my personal servant. Come on, let's take you to Isis to take a look at that," he added.**

**The pharaoh led her to the healing chambers where Isis helped her. This time, Atem saw her back was covered in scars from whips. Afterwards he took her to his room.**

**"Yukika, I want to talk to you about what to did to that nobleman," he said.**

**"Did I do something wrong?" she asked a little nervous.**

**"No, I was just wondering how do you know how to do that," said Atem.**

**"My first master taught me. He was my master for the first eight years of my life. He was like a father to me," answered the servant.**

**"A father?"**

**"Yes, you see, I came from another land. There, my father was my master's most trusted servant and my mother was a slave to the same master. They fell in love and Master allowed it. He's sort of a romantic. Soon, my mother was pregnant with me. Everything was going well, until my father died from protecting his master. Then my mother died from child labor. **

**"In respect of them, Master raised me. He was quite different than others. He was sweet and kind. He cared about all his servants and slaves. He work by their sides and never harmed them. **

**"I was a daughter/servant to him. He taught me that I should always protect my current master no matter what and that masters who wrongly beat their slaves are lowers than them. He always told me that no matter what I am a good girl. **

**"Then when I was eight, his crops keep dying for some odd reason and he needed money to keep his home and his slaves. He tried to find a good way to make but came to only one conclusion: sell a servant or a slave. All his servants and slaves were families and mistreated ones who need him. Everyone knew that I had to be sold. He tried to go around it, but I convinced him otherwise. He sold me unwillingly. He cried as held me the night before. The next day he put me on a slave ship where I could find hopefully a good master."**

**"But you didn't, do you?" asked the pharaoh, completely interesting in his servant's tale.**

**"For the next two years, I was sold constantly to other masters. No one was kind as my first. I was beated easily for no good reason, and I guess that why I'm so afraid a lot.**

**"When I turned ten, I was sold to Jordon, a nobleman. He was the cruelist master I ever had. He loved to torture me for fun. He choose me mostly because of I'm a foreigner to this land. He would beat me, whip me, throw things at me, and shout insults at me. I endured all of this for five years until I was sold to you as I am now," Yukika finished.**

**"Oh, I see. So you were taken from your father then in a way," Atem said, feeling bad for her as he stroke her back where her scars were at.**

**"Yes, besides him, you are the only master who is kind to me. I thank you for that," Yukika bowing her head to her master.**

**"Your welcome. I'm glad you can trust me. So don't be afraid of me punishing you wrongfully," the pharaoh said, "Oh, and you can call me 'Atem'."**

**"Thank you, A-Atem."**

**________________________________________________**

**"ATEM!" **

**There was an attack in the palace. The pharaoh was in danger. The priests were tied up. Yukika had been fighting them off until one got pass her. He raised his sword to pierce her master.**

**"No!" shouted Yukika. She ran and shielded Atem with her body. She was struck instead.**

**"Yukika!"**

**________________________________________________**

**Atem groaned. It's been days since his servant, his secret love, Yukika, got hurt saving him. Isis had been giving him daily reports on her health. She was still unconscious. The wound was gone, but she refused to wake.**

**The pharaoh was fustrated. He wanted to see her, but his duties were in the way.**

**"Pharaoh!" shouted Isis as she ran in the throne room.**

**"Isis! This is no time for a report on that lowly servant's health. The pharaoh has no time for that... "**

**"Silence Dair! Continue Isis," Atem interrupted Dair.**

**"It's your servant! Yukika is dying as we speak. Her body is failing because the shock of the wound," she said. Pharaoh Atem jumped up immediately and ran out of the throne room to the healing chambers. He ran inside to see a paler-than-usual Yukika.**

**"Yukika, wake-up! Don't die! Please don't die!" Atem shouted, shaking her body.**

**"Your highness, leave her be. She's just a servant. You can get a new one," Dair tried to reason with the king. Atem turned to him angrily.**

**"Yukika risked her life to save me. She's not just a servant who can be replaced. She's a human being who's life is precious. I love her!"**

**Dair shut up. The other priests knew that he was falling for her and was willing to admit at her death bed.**

**"M-Master?" they all heard. They look on the bed where the girl was finally waking up.**

**"Atem, is something wrong? Why are you shouting?" she asked weakly.**

**"Yukika, you're alive!"**

**Isis checked her and found that she wasn't going to die, thanks to the pharaoh. Atem coming to the chamber was all she needed to wake up.**

**________________________________________________**

**"Come on, Yukika. You deserve a reward. You saved my life," Atem said. He wanted his servant to be rewarded like time off or something, but she kept protesting.**

**"Atem, please. I don't care about any reward. My reward is that you are safe. That's all that matters to me. I really care about you, and I'm threw myself in front of that attack," the girl said.**

**"You nearly died!"**

**"So did my real father. Listen, though I was raise to protect my master no matter what, many slaves and servants will protect their masters because they care about them. I'm the same. You are a great kind master."**

**Atem pulled her into a hug. She blushed.**

**"I love you, Yukika. I was scared when I heard you were dying. I don't want you get to hurt again. I want you with me," he said softly.**

**"I really like you too, Atem, even love you. Yet, I'm a servant and you're a king. You must married a woman with a high status," said Yukika.**

**"Maybe I can help," Isis said as she and the priests came in. Yukika was startled and jumped out her master's arms.**

**"What is it?" Atem asked.**

**"I think I've found Yukika's family tree," she said.**

**"How is that possible? Being a servant, who would who my family is?" Yukika asked.**

**"I don't know. I found it. According to your family tree, your ancestor is a kidnapped member of the royal family in your land. She was taken from her home and forced to become a slave. Generations later came to Yukika," she explained.**

**"That's that Yukika is a princess in a way," Bakura concluded.**

**"So, Yukika is allow to court you and might even marry you," Seto added.**

**"Yukika?" Atem turned to the girl, "Would I have this honor of having you in courtship?"**

**"Yes, it will my honor," she answered with a red face.**

**"Now you are no longer my servant. You are free," Atem said as he hugged her.**

"Then not that long afterwards, they married and they are how you see them," Seto finished.

"So, Mistress was really like me?" Yugi questioned.

"Yes, the queen knows how it feels. She doesn't want to fear her and her husband," Marik said.

"I'll try. Oh, I have to go my master and mistress will be wondering where I am," Yugi said, starting to run, "Thank you for telling me this. Bye!"

________________________________________________

Yugi reached his master's room and entered it.

"There you are, Yugi. We starting to get worried," the queen said as she and her husband were reading on their bed.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. I ran into the priests literally," he explained softly.

"Were you hurt?" asked Atem, thinking about Dair.

"No, they just talked to me. That's all," he answered.

"About what?"

"Um..." Yugi wasn't sure that he knew about Queen Yukika's past, but he couldn't lie.

"They told me about your past, Mistress."

"Oh, I see," Yukika responded.

"Yugi, come here," Atem ordered. The boy gulped as he went his master's side. The next thing he knew he was scooped up and placed on the bed between them.

"M-Master?"

"Now you see you can trust us. We won't hurt you ever," Atem said as he and Yukika smiled down at him.

"Yes, Y-Yami, Y-Yuki."

*********************************************************************

Preview: Four more children come to the palace. What will become of them.


	4. Chapter 4: The Four Slave Children

Here's chapter four. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 4: The Four Slave Children

"Yami, Yuki, it's time to wake-up," said a sweet little voice as the pharaoh felt someone shaking his shoulder. He also felt a little weight on his chest moving slightly.

Atem opened his eyes. He saw Yugi was the one trying to wake him up, and Yuki was snuggled to him with her head on his chest, stirring.

Once the queen woke-up, she saw the look on her husband's face and looked at Yugi, who was waiting for orders. She smiled, knowing what Atem was up to.

Yukika got up. Atem grabbed Yugi and pull him between them. Then the king and the queen tickled their little servant as he laughed.

Yugi had gotten to trust them well. He loved to be by their sides. They allowed him to happy and a bit carefree. Everyone, except Dair, was happy about it.

_______________________________________________

"We're having visitors today. They want advise on some things in their kingdoms," Atem told Yukika and Yugi as they were walking to the throne room.

"Really?"

"Yes, four royal families from four different kingdoms. Their rooms are ready for them. They all told me that they would be bringing their personal slaves too. Three of them are five while one is six," he explained.

"So, Yugi might have some playmates," said Yuki.

"Will I be able to play with them?" Yugi asked.

"It's okay with us, but it's up to their masters," answered Yami.

"Yes, sir."

_______________________________________________

Their visitors came. Atem mentally groaned. All four families were dress like they were proud of their riches. That annoyed Atem because they were usually snobs.

They brought their young slaves. The oldest one had blonde hair and honey eyes, one looked like Bakura, one looked like Marik, and the youngest one was the only girl with brown hair and blue eyes. These slaves looked like they weren't treated well, but they weren't half as bad as Yugi was when he was brought to the pharaoh and queen.

"As we talk about these problems you're having, how about letting the personal servants play with each other in the gardens since they are just children," Atem suggested.

"Yes, your highness."

"Yugi, you and the others may go to the gardens. Come to our room after sunset," Atem said.

"Yes, Yami," said Yugi. The children quietly gasped as the families smirked, thinking that the boy was going to be punished. They were surprise that the pharaoh said nothing and let the boy walked down from the throne.

"I'll show you to the gardens," he said cheerfully. They followed him out.

"Now," Atem said, "What are the problems you get to tend to?"

_______________________________________________

"My name is Yugi. What are your names?" Yugi asked.

"I'm Joey," said the oldest.

"I'm Malik," said the one who looked like Marik.

"I'm Ryou," said the one who looked like Bakura.

"And I'm Mana," said the youngest.

"Um, Yugi, why did you call your master that name?" Ryou asked shyly.

"He told me I could when I first became his personal servant. It's his nickname. My mistress has one too. She lets me use it too. I didn't use them right away though," he answered.

"You... You're close to your master and mistress?" Mana questioned.

"Yes, Yami and Yuki are very kind to me," Yugi answered, "Now let's play."

The four smiled, seeing that there are kind masters that exist in this world. They were glad not all of them would suffer.

The five of them played until the sun started set. Yugi knew when the sun was gone, he had to go in. He was wondering when the others had to report to their masters.

Suddenly, the men of the families approached, grabbing their personal slave harshly.

"You all are in big trouble. It's time for punishment," one of them said, then turned to Yugi, "You! Go to your master now and await punishment!"

"W-What am I-I being p-p-punished for?" he said, scared. The word 'punish' brought back bad memories.

"For being so loud as you played your little games and for questioning me about your punishment. Now, go to the pharaoh!" he yelled.

Yugi ran away with rivers falling from his eyes. He was terrified now. What if Atem and Yukika wanted to seen strong and powerful by punishing him? Will they finally hurt him for little things like that? Yugi will soon have the answer. He reached his master and mistress's room.

He quietly walked in to see his master and mistress inside already, waiting for him.

"Oh, Yugi, it's still early. You... Hey, what's the matter?" Yuki asked as she saw the tears. Atem saw them too and got worried.

"T-The m-men of the f-families got their servant. O-One of them told me to c-come to y-you to be p-p-p-punished for being l-loud and q-questioning him," Yugi cried softly.

"Being loud? No wonder you asked him. You and the others weren't loud at all. If we were near the garden, we could hear you no where else," Atem said as Yukika picked up Yugi in her arms, "I'm going to see them about this. Yuki, come with me and bring Yugi."

"Okay."

"Yuki, can I stay in your arms like this?" Yugi asked, calming down. He felt safe and warm in his mistress's arms. The same with his master.

"Sure."

They walked toward the rooms of the guests. From each room, they heard whip sounds. It frighten Yugi as he tighten his grip in Yuki.

Atem knocked on all their doors. They all came out with their slaves who had fresh wounds on them.

"Forgive me for disturbing you, but my servant has come to me, saying that you ordered him to be punish for stupid reasons. What is that?" he asked.

"They were being loud, my pharaoh. Queen Yukika, you might want to get that flith off of your arms," one of the men said. Yuki shifted Yugi to hold him with one arm to look at the other one.

"There's no dirt on my arm," Yuki said.

"No, I mean that filth," he continued, pointing to Yugi. Tears were brimming in the little servant's eyes.

"Filth? Our cute little servant is squeaky clean," she said. She actually knew what he was talking about, and she wasn't going to let them insult Yugi. Yami snickered. Yugi tried to hide his giggle.

"I wish for you restrain yourselves from punishing your slaves like this. They may be your personal slaves, but I won't allow that behavior in my kingdom. Besides, they are only children," Atem ordered.

"If you care so much, you can have them," one of them said as each pushed them forwards. They would've fallen on the ground if Atem hadn't caught the boys and Yukika hadn't caught Mana with one are.

"That is fine with me. You may return to your rooms."

"Pharaoh, is something wrong?" asked Mahaad as he, Isis, Bakura, Marik, Seto, and Dair ran up to them.

"Just having a little with the guests. They scared Yugi, and they were punishing their slaves for stupid reasons. Man, I hate it when that happens," he answered. He knew both Yugi and Yuki went through that. His queen had scars from a few on her back. Yugi was fortunately to be scarless.

________________________________________________

So, after that, the four slaves became servants to the priests. Seto took in Joey. Marik took Malik. Bakura took Ryou. Mahaad and Isis (who was actually a couple) took Mana.

The four were treated like Yugi with his master and mistress. They were happy at last. They didn't have to worry to be punish so easily anymore.

Dair didn't like it at all. He hated the idea, mostly the closeness between Yugi and the pharaoh and the queen. He plan to do something about it soon.

*********************************************************************

Preview: Yugi overhears a plan to kill Atem and Yukika. Only he can save them. Will he make a mistake that might change everything forever?


End file.
